The title compounds are known compounds which have been described, for example, by Ernst Aufderhaar et al. in Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 701, 166-173 (1967) (C.A. 66: 94933u) and by Otto Scherer et al. in South African Pat. No. 6904,551 (C.A. 73: 45495p). Such compounds were used as comonomers in forming films, coatings, and injected molded articles as described in French Patent of Addition No. 91,744 (C.A. 70: 115724b) and German Pat. No. 1,206,585 (C.A. 64: 6783a). The 2-chloromethyl-2-oxazoline and 2-chloromethyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-oxazine derivatives are the most common species in this genus of compounds.
The title compounds were conventionally prepared in relatively low yield by reacting the 2-alkyl oxazoline or oxazine compounds with chlorine in the presence of an acid acceptor. Aufderhaar illustrates this procedure.